Don't break my heart
by Elliewelly1
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'LET'S BE FOREVER';I RECOMMEND YOU READ IT FIRST! Anyway, so, Alice is pregnant, but she's worried, because she's having black-outs...Danny has something important to say, and hearts get broken. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Let's be Forever', I recommend you read it first :) **

**Hope you like! **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The day I told Danny I was pregnant, he said it was the happiest day of his life. Everytime he was around me he reminded me, told me, and now, with one week away from being due, I stared down at my bump with a swell of love. He or she was a part of Danny; and that meant I had to love it. Just like Evan and Olivia, they weren't biologically his, but they still thought of him like a father, so I loved them. Olivia had been tough; she'd come over during the holiday's...she hadn't known me and Danny were together.

Danny didn't realise she didn't know; so he forgot to mention it to her.

_I was sitting in the kitchen when they walked by, Danny was showing Olivia to her new room, and I waved at them. Olivia looked at me with a confused expression and Danny said, "Olivia, this is Alice."_

_I had to stop myself from shivering in satisfaction. I couldn't help it, whenever he said my name it was like an electric shock jolted down my spine._

_Olivia noticed my bump, I was four months gone, and asked, "Your pregnant?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah." I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"Your okay with it?" Danny asked her, and she looked at him confused. _

_"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"_

_Danny sighed, "Okay, that's good. I thought you might be a bit against it, I mean...Evan was fine with it. But, he knows Alice and when we told him, that we were together and Alice was preg-"_

_Olivia's eyes bugged wide, "Your together?!" She exclaimed, dropping her bags._

_Danny frowned and looked at me, I shrugged in confusion and walked up to stand beside him. "You didn't know? We thought you knew?" I asked._

_Olivia's eyes never left my bump, "So...that...baby, it's yours?" She asked Danny._

_Danny nodded, "Yes." Then there was silence, "Are you okay with that?"_

_Olivia shook her head and looked at Danny with rage in her eyes, "How could you? I thought you loved mum!" She snapped._

_"Of course I did!"_

_"DID?" She screamed, and Danny backed down, looking at me with apologetic eyes. "What do you mean DID?"_

_"Look Olivia," Danny whispered, "I love Alice, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten your mum. But Alice has been here for me, when I had almost given up, and she fixed me, made me whole again. I didn't ask her too, she just **did, **and ever since then, I've loved her for it. Why shouldn't I? Don't you want me to be happy?" Danny took my hand, and I realised there were a few tears in my eyes, I hadn't realised Danny felt like that, it made me so joyful._

_Olivia looked at me and laughed, "Right, more like you were lonely and she was just a depressed bitch who no bloke would get with because she had extra baggage, you know that...**kid.**"_

_Danny stood up right in front of her, looking **extremely **angry, "Don't **ever **speak about that about Alice nor Charlotte."_

_I burst into tears, and I don't usually do that, how could she suddenly hate me? How could she speak about me in that way? How could she speak about Danny in that way? Why? Didn't she want Danny to be happy? Did she want him to be lonely? _

_Danny looked back at me, "Alice..." He mumbled, going to wrap his arms around me._

_I pushed him away, "No, it's fine, leave me alone." Then I ran down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom._

_I don't know how long I was there for, but eventually someone knocked on the door, I wiped my eyes using a tissue, and then opened the door. Olivia faced me, she looked like she'd been crying too. "I'm sorry," She mumbled, and she sounded so sincere, "I just...I was in shock, and I didn't realise." She took another breath, "Danny's been talking to me, about a lot of stuff that I haven't spoke about to anyone. When he talks about you, I can see how much he must truly love you, and if that's how he feels, I don't want to get in the way of you two. I just want him to be happy."_

_I blinked and sighed in relief, "That's really good Olivia, I wasn't really looking forwards to being an evil stepmum."_

_She laughed, "I hope your not." Then in a serious tone she added, "But if you ever hurt Danny in any way at all, I will personally make sure your life is hell. Okay?"_

_I smiled, "I'd never want to do anything like that to Danny. So I'm safe."_

"Hey" Danny's voice broke me from my dreams and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

I felt very sweaty, and I wiped one hand across my forehead, "Is it me, or is it really hot today?"

Danny frowned, "No, not very."

My seat suddenly felt very sticky, "Well it is to me, even the chair is wet with my sw-"

I stopped mid-sentence and stared up at Danny, startled. Danny was wide-eyed, "Keep calm! I'll phone an ambulance."

I remember being really Dizzy, I was so confused, none of this had happened when I was giving birth to Charlotte. I was having black-out's too, reality flashed in front of me, too fast and confusing. I could hear Danny calling my name, and I collapsed back in my chair, exhausted.

"Alice!" Danny cried.

It was the last thing I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's going on with Alice? OooOOooOo?**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I watched her pale face as the paramedics loaded her up onto the carrier. She gave out a frightened gasp, and clutched at her stomach. Then she was still again.

One of the paramedic's looked up at me, "You'll have to come with us. We need to know what happened." He said, his voice thick with his afican accent.

"Of course." I mumbled.

They loaded Alice into the back of the ambulance and I climbed in after her, I sat opposite her and took her fragile hand. She didn't move. Not even an eyelid flickered. Nothing.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" I asked her, my voice breaking, the tears falling.

"Alice?" I repeated, but the world seemed to tilt at an odd angle myself.

I shook my head, and blinked twice, the world went normal again. Alice stirred, and my heart skipped a beat, but still, there was no response from her.

What was wrong with her? One moment she had been sitting there, dreaming the day away, complaining of being hot...then her water's broke, and now she's...fainted? What does this mean? Can this even happen? What would happen to Alice, to our baby?

One of the paramedic's turned to me, a different one from earlier.

"How do you know Miss Collins?" She asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," I said, the words sounding childish, "And her baby's father."

"Oh!" She squeaked, obviously shocked.

I knew my age would shock people. My age always shocked people whenever me and Alice told them that we're together. She's so young...and beautiful. Whereas I'm just...old. And now, having _our_ first child at my age, would probably give anyone a heart attack.

"So what happened before Miss Collins fainted?" The paramedic asked, changing the subject, and trying to hide her shock.

"We were talking, and Alice...she was just...complaining about being hot, and then her waters broke and I rushed off to get the p-phone and then-then she was, just, like-like this!" I could barely talk.

"It's okay, she'll be fine." The paramedic assurred me, though I didn't believe her.

"And the baby?"

"That, too."

* * *

**_HOURS LATER :)_**

"Mr Trevanion?" A doctor asked, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked jumping up, "Is it Alice? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mr Trevanion. I was just letting you know Miss Collins is awake now. You can go see her."

I sighed in relief, "Thank god! What was wrong with her?"

"Just high blood pressure, her body was very weak, we had to perform an emergency caserean, but everything's fine."

I smiled, the weights that were pressing on my lungs lifted, "Where is she? I need to see her? And the baby, where's he, or she?"

"The baby is with Alice, follow me."

The doctor lead me down the hallway, we passed several rooms full of screaming babies, and tired mums. Eventually we came to a room at the end of the hall, which was much more quiet compared to the other rooms, the double door's pushed open and the doctor breezed through to the room, with me agitated on his tail. There were many beds, several closed off with the curtains. The doctor came to a stop at the end of the room and I turned to see my beautiful Alice. Alice was holding a _tiny _little baby, bundled up in a blanket of blue, she_ cooed _him. Alice looked up at me with her deep blue eyes and smiled. I lost my breath, this moment was just so...perfect.

"I'll leave you two to it." The doctor said, walking off.

I literally ran to her side. She shook her head and laughed at me. I grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eye, "I was so scared. Are you okay? You're not in any pain ar-"

"Danny!" She giggled, her beautiful scottish accent covering her voice, "Calm down. I'm _fine."_

I remembered to breathe again. "Right."

I broke my gaze from her gorgeous blue eyes, and looked down at _our _baby.

He stared back at me with big, curious blue eyes. The excat shade as Alice's. He had tuffts of brown hair randomly over his forehead. He had the perfect shade of lip colour, and a little button nose. "He's...he's beautiful." I mumbled, lost for words.

"Here," Alice said softly, "Take him".

I did as I was told. She held him up for me and I cradled him in my arms. Still at loss for words, barely breathing. "He looks just like you." I told Alice, "Especially the eyes. Those _beautiful _eyes."

I could tell Alice would blush when I said this, "Definately your shape face though, and your hair colour. Well, your old hair colour." Alice teased.

"Shush, you." I said gently, smirking.

"What do you want to call him?" Alice blurted out suddenly.

I looked up at her, "I don't mind. Whatever you want."

Alice shrugged, "Well I was thinking...maybe, Harry? It's just a name I've been tossing around, I mean, I know it's quite common but-"

"Perfect." I interrupted.

Alice grinned. I looked back down at Harry. "How about we let you and your mummy have a rest then? I know you both must be very tired."

There was a twinkle in Harry's eyes, and he squirmed in my arms, almost as if he was saying yes. His little eyes drooped some, and I was in shock. Impossible.

I walked around to the other side of the bed, and set him down gently in the hospital cot. His eyes looked at me once more, and then snapped shut. Several moments later there was a little snore coming from him. I laughed. He was so _perfect._

I turned back to Alice to find her watching me closely. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You're just so...good at this whole parenting thing."

"So are you." I told her, taking her hand, "Now go to sleep, you need your rest. You must be tired."

Alice squirmed in the bed. Setting herself up onto her elbows she grinned, "Only if I get a kiss."

"Nice, blackmail." I said seriously, but leaned in to kiss her anyway.

I broke the kiss sooner than I would've liked, but I had to remind myself that we were in a public place, and Alice had just given _birth._ Alice seemed like she was having the same internal argument with herself. I could just, tell.

"G'night." She mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alice snuggled into pillow and a few minutes later she was breathing deeply. I smiled and turned to the window to stare out into the night. A few birds sung in the silence, as new mothers and their babies fell asleep, I just couldn't stop thinking to myself how _perfect_ my life was right now.

I pushed away from the wall and sat into the uncomfortable plastic chair, ready to try and sleep in it tonight. There was no way I was going to get a good night's sleep, but I would never leave Alice at a time like this, I would do anything for her, even if it means sleeping in a uncomfy chair.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter up soon!? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aww happy family, but for how long? (yes, I know, evilness). haha**

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

"Danny I'm _fine. _I had a child, not had a mass surgery operation done on me or something, I can carry _bags." _I told him, sighing.

Danny was an overprotective fool, who wouldn't let his own now-not-pregnant girlfriend even carry her own bags out of the hospital. But I loved him for being so...considerate.

"Honestly, I don't want you to be in any strain, you bring Harry to the van, and I'll carry the bags, okay?" He asked.

Well at least he let me carry my own baby.

"Fine." I mumbled, gently picking up Harry from the hospital cot he was in. "Let's get you home." I told Harry, giving him a little peck on the cheek. There it was again, that same twinkle of undersatnding in his eye, which Danny had told me he noticed too, which must be Impossible.

Me and Danny walked out of the hospital and I felt elated to know I would be going _home. _Back to leopards Den.

Danny had only left me once or twice when I was at the hospital, the first time was to go and fetch me some clothes from Leopard's den (and tell the other's I was fine, he didn't mention Harry, he wanted it to be a surprise), and the second time was to go get some food. All in all, I hadn't been at the hospital that long, only for four days. I had been completely _shattered _after the caserean, but I had fought to stay awake. Just so I could play with my new baby boy, Harry, and see the look on Danny's face when he saw him.

Danny loaded the bags into the back of the truck and brought out Harry's car seat to the front. I strapped Harry in and buckled myself in. Danny shut the door and walked round to the other side, he climbed inside and stopped, then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, smiling.

Then he leaned over Harry to give me a quick peck on the lips, "I just can't get over how perfect my life is right now. I don't deserve it." He said.

"Of _course_ you do." I hated it when he thought he was the one who had won, _I _was the one who didn't deserve him.

Danny just smirked and switched on the truck, and then we started on our way back home. The entire time Danny held my hand, while Harry sat inbetween us, he seemed like he was enjoying the bumpy ride.

The moment we drove up to Leopard's Den everyone came running out. I mean **_everyone, _**even Georgina.

Evan was the first to get to the truck he flung my door open and gave me a hug, I was so startled by the gesture that I nearly didn't respond, but I hugged him back. "I'm so glad your okay." Evan mumbled into my ear.

I pulled back and looked at him, "Of _course _I'm okay. Seriously, your _just_ like Danny."

Evan laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

I laughed with him.

Evan stopped laughing when he noticed Harry. Evan's eyes filled up with tears, but he noticed me looked and blinked them away. "Danny didn't tell me." He whispered.

He sounded so happy.

Suddenly everyone was around my side of the truck, and Danny was picking the bags from the back of the truck. I had no saviour. Darn it.

"He's gorgeous!" Charlotte exclaimed, climbing over me to get to Harry.

Evan leaned over my lap and stroked his cheek, "What's his name?" He asked.

"Harry." I told him.

"Suits him." Evan mumbled.

There were other cries of "He's got your eyes!" and "Isn't he just like you?" but the one that really stood out to me was Dupe's.

Dupe climbed into the side of the van Danny had been sat in, and took off his hat and stared at Harry. "He's beautiful, very mischeveous look about him, though." He paused for a moment, "Still, he's wonderful."

Then he took his hat, and plopped it onto Harry's little head. It was far to many sizes big, but Harry looked like he loved it.

I hadn't seen Dupe ever give anyone his hat besides Evan, and that was only because he was leaving. He wasn't leaving now. My eyes welled up in tears, but I wiped them away quickly. Dupe looked up at me and smiled, "You never cease to amaze, Alice."

I was in shock for a moment, but I smiled back warmly and unstrapped harry from his car seat. "Excuse me everyone, I need to get him inside."

Everyone moved out the way for me and I trudged my way up the Leopard Den steps, Harry cradled in my arms with his too-many-sizes-but-wonderful-hat on his head.

Danny was waiting at the door and smiled at me. "Here's your home." I cooed at Harry.

* * *

**A/N: I know that nothing happened...yet. :) *mischeveous look* next chapter soon..**

**REVIEW!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: R-e-v-i-e-w spells review :)**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**Seven Months Later**

Harry's wailing woke me from my deep slumber. This kid was hard work, and he was nearly one, I swear Charlotte had never been this much trouble. Still, I loved Harry to bits.

I sighed, and pushed the covers away. But a gentle hand pulled them back over me."It's okay, I'll see to him." Danny whispered in my ear, then gently kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and he quietly climbed out of bed and over to Harry's cot.

Danny picked Harry up and instantly Harry was quiet. I was sure I had never quite had that effect on him. I propped myself up on my elbows and squinted over to see them. Danny was rocking Harry back and forth in the moonlight by the window. Harry's blue eyes twinkle in the light and Danny looked down at him with a grin on his face.

Beautiful.

I closed my eyes and snuggled down into the pillow, with that last image on my mind for tonight.

**_In the morning. :) x_**

As always the sunlight filtered through the windows and blinded me when I first woke, I reached out an arm for Danny but came in contact with empty sheets. I sat up suddenly and noticed Harry wasn't in his cot either. Danny must've got up to feed Harry.

Still groggy from sleep, I clambered out of bed and forced my legs to walk towards the kitchen. The first person I came across was Nomsa on her way to change the sheets of the guest huts. We exchanged our greetings and then I continued on with my journey to the kitched. Once there, I found a tired-looking Danny cradling a hungry-looking Harry, and feeding him his bottle. I was amazed at how mch a good father Danny was.

"Morning." I sang, suddenly awake from seeing Danny, "Why don't you let me do that? You look shattered."

"No, no, I'm fine. You just got up." Danny mumbled, shaking his head.

Danny was so kind.

I leaned over his shoulder and looked into Harry's eyes, he had my eyes perfectly copied out into his face, "You know, you have the greatest Daddy in the world." I told him, then gave Danny a peck on the cheek.

Danny smiled, "If you say so."

_Yes, _I thought, _I do. _But I didn't say it out loud, whenever I tried to compliment Danny it would end up in us bickering, he always thought he wasn't good at anything. He hated me pointing out his good points, because he thought he didn't deserve _me, _what a lie.

"I'm going to Mara today, so I'll be back later for breakf-" I started, but was interrupted by Danny.

"Oh! Wait! Just, wait." He said, quickly popping Harry into his little chair.

Danny jogged up beside me, I watched him with suspicious eyes from the door frame, and fumbled in his jacket for something. "I need to talk to you." He said.

My heart skipped a beat. Even though me and Danny had been happy, I always knew that there was a unbalance between both of us. The words 'I need to talk to you' always made me think back to when Charlotte's dad broke with me.

My lip quivered. This was worse than any pain I'd experienced. I'd had Danny, and now he'd fallen between the spaces in my fingers.

Suddenly and unexpectantly though, Danny knelt down on one knee. I raised one eyebrow in disbelief and stood straight. Danny presented a small black box from his jacket and looked up at me. "Alice, I really _really _love you. We've been through, so...so much together. I never knew that anyone could make me this happy, and this in love. It just feels so right. So now, I ask you Alice..." He took a deep breath, "Alice Collins, will you marry me?"

I stared at him blankly, speechless. I studied the ring, it must've cost a lot. The ring had tiny intricate details on the band and a medium-sized diamond was encrusted on it. I _loved _it. Yet I still hadn't said anything. There were so many thing's I wanted to say, all of them sounding cliche, all sounded too stupid for this kind of...loving commitment. Did I want to spend the rest of my life with Danny? Yes, more than anything. Did I want to get married? I never have, but I so badly wanted to. Most importantly though...Did I want to marry Danny? Was I ready?

"Say something?" Danny whispered, sounding crushed.

My eyes welled up in tears and I sniffed and wiped them away, I was being stupid now, and hurting Danny's feelings by not speaking.

"Yes." I told him, "Yes I will marry you."

Danny smiled. A real, massive, genuine smile. He wanted to marry me too? My life was perfect now.

Danny took my left hand and pushed the ring up my marriage finger. "Perfect fit." He noted.

I raised the ring closer to my eye and gasped aloud when I realised that the intricate details on the band wasn't decoration, it was names.

_Alice, Danny, Harry, Charlotte, Evan, Olivia...Family. _

Happy tears escaped my eyes. "Oh, Danny. I love it!" I exclaimed, just as Danny stood up.

I flung my arms around him and started laughing with happiness. Which, was weird.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Georgina asked, walking into the kitchen just as I pulled away from Danny, she noticed my tears, "Oh Alice, are you okay?"

I laughed, and nodded. "I'm getting married!" I cried happily.

Georgina clasped her hands together, "Oh my! Congratulations!"

"Who?" Dupe said, scratching his head as he walked in.

I just grinned and looked at Danny. He looked so happy. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

The rest of the morning was spent full of congratulations, and celebrations. Peaceful. Happy. Wonderful.

Then I headed off to Mara, to tend to one of their Rhino's, and ready to face the wrath of Vanessa and Rowan.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN? :) **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV _At Mara._**

Mara is and never has felt safe to me. Leopards Den felt safe. Leopards Den always had a uplifted mood to it. Mara did too...but it was all just a show. For the guests there. Whereas with Leopards Den, what you're shown is what you get. Mara, however, prefers to hide their flaws from their guests.

Rowan came out from the animal clinic. Rowan had come back on the night of the storm and saved charlotte. I thanked him and...well, we had fell out basically. He still blamed me for leaving him and Dad. He didn't understand why I left. Rowan didn't stick around long enough to find out about me and Danny, or Harry. He refused to talk to me, too. I knew he'd come here. I also knew he'd fallen for Vanessa the moment he set eyes on her. Eww. I called so many times, but Vanessa always told me that he didn't want to speak to me. Then she would hang up. Me and Vanessa were on better terms now, Vanessa claimed she was stupid for trying to attack me. She also said she didn't have feelings for Danny anymore. She had taken five months to admit this. I had given Rowan....nearly two years. It'd been two years since Charlotte had been caught in the rubble. It'd been two years since Rowan had told me my father was dead. It'd been two years since Rowan left. Surely he'd be over it by now? Why be so childish?

Your probably wondering to yourself why I came here if Rowan isn't speaking to me. Well, I came here because yeaterday I had a call from Vanessa that her and Rowan were together. They had been together for some time...and a week ago Rowan had nearly died. Rowan didn't know Vanessa had filled me in on the details. Some which were so elaborate even I didn't understand it. I had no idea how Vanessa understood the doctor-speak she had told me. The basis of it all was that he'd had a heart attack. Then it went on to some more complicated things...he'd also been told he had a heart problem. Vanessa told me she confronted Rowan about it, asking if he knew he'd had one. He admitted that he knew he had a heart problem but he didn't want to worry her. That's why I was here. Vanessa said that he could drop down any moment from now on. However much Rowan said that was unlikely. She told me I was welcome on Mara property for as long as I want until me and Rowan spoke again. I told her I did want to talk to Rowan. I did so much. I couldn't believe the fact that he had nearly died and that it could happen again and he still didn't want to speak to me.

"Rowan!" I called as I switched the ignition off.

Rowan looked up and saw me. He then turned on his heel and walked away. I jumped out the car and ran after him. Rowan's footsteps got quicker as I got closer. He seemed like he was getting frustrated. It seemed to be getting to him that I was here. It all came to much to him, obviously, because suddenly he turned around. His jaw was set, his eyes were hard, and a few veins stood out on his forehead.

"What do you want?" He spat.

Calmly, I replied, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Rowan, stop being stubborn. I'm not here to talk about Dad. I'm not here to apologize. I'm not here to make you apologize. Because this...this is stupid! Childish! I don't even know why you're ignoring me! Are you happy you've missed out on nearly two years of my life?"

Rowan smirked, "Happy? Yes, very. I'm surprised you haven't moved on from Leopards Den yet. Or maybe you have. It seems you probably think you know what's happened to me during two years than what I know about you-"

"Yes!" I interrupted, "I know a lot more about you! Vanessa filled me in on all the details. And...and how can you say that!" I started shouting, "Leopards Den is my HOME. You don't even know how much of a big deal I've been through. I know you had a heart attack-"

"You've been through a big deal." He mused, crossing his arms across his torso.

"I have." I spat, "In two years I managed to find the man of my dreams, I managed to have a CHILD, nearly DIED, and get engaged!" I held up my left hand, and showed him the ring.

Rowan raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe you."

Tears filled my eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Start from the begginning then. I'll see through your lies." He grinned. I can't believe him! He was enjoying this? How could he? How could he not believe me? Did he not care he now had a nephew? Did he not care how I nearly died? Did he not care that I was going to be married? Surely a big brother cares about that sort of stuff that happens to his little sister?

"Me and Danny...we've been together since the storm and...well. What can I say? We got together, a few weeks later I found I was pregnant. Within the first week of knowing I was pregnant, I told Danny, got attacked by Vanessa, and we told everyone we were together. While I was pregnant I met Danny's step-daughter, Olivia, and managed to be immeadiately hated, then forgiven, then...threatened? But I not need worry about being threatened, by Olivia. Because I don't plan on hurting Danny at all. When my waters broke, I collapsed and was taken to hospital, nearly died, and so did my baby, nearly. But I survived and so did the baby, a emergency caserean was done and my baby, a boy if you were wondering, yeah you have a nephew, Harry, survived. This morning, Danny produced this ring," I showed off my ring on my left hand, "And I agreed to marry him. So, that's what i've been thre these past two years. Without. You. See any flaws in that?"

Rowan held his hand out, "Show us your ring then."

"Why? I already have!" I said incredously, is that his only reaction? Did he not want to know about Harry? Did he not want to know about my near-death experience?

"Pass it here."

I didn't trust him. But he was my brother. He wouldn't TAKE it. As in, steal it. So I slipped the ring off my finger, immeadiately I felt empty, like a part of me was missing, and handed it over to him. He held it up to the light and peered at the names on the ring. "Hmm." He mumbled, and twisted it around, so that he could read the name's on the other side. Since not all the names fitted on one side, obviously.

Rowan looked back down at me and passed me the ring. Immeadiately, I put it back on my finger. Feeling whole again.

"I believe you." He said simply, "But I don't want anything to do with you."

Rowan walked away.

"How can you say that? We're brother and sister!" I screamed after him.

Rowan didn't turn to answer. I didn't go after him. His answer was clear. It rang through my mind. He didn't want anything to do with me anymore. In his eyes, we were no longer family. He had Vanessa and Mara. I guess he doesn't need more than that. I spun on my heel and wiped away my tears. Fine. I didn't need him, either. I had been without him for years. Just me and Charlotte. Now I had Danny too. Aswell as Olivia and Evan. I had my Harry too. I also had the rest of Leopards Den. Dupe, Caroline, Georgina, Nomsa...Why should I need him?

I didn't see him. I walked past the dark alley on my way back to my truck. They came out of nowhere. HE came out of nowhere. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into that dark alley. I shrieked but he clasped a hand over my mouth. "Quite the speech you gave back there." He said darkly into my ear. His voice instantly sounding alarms in my head, "I knew it was him. I knew he was the reason you wouldn't leave with me."

He let go of me and I spun round, "Terry!"

He smiled darkly, "Hello, Alice." He lifted his chin up and looke down at me, "So I was right, wasn't I? It was because of Danny that you wouldn't leave with me."

I gulped, "Yes, he is the reason, but, what does this have to do with anything? Why are you here-"

Terry pushed me back on the wall, grabbing my wrists tightly, "That doesn't matter! What matters is...he must be using you. You had a kid, and THEN you told everyone. He doesn't deserve you. He hasn't done anything FOR you." He pushed down harder on my wrists and I gasped, "You should've left with me. If I can't have you, then nobody can." He growled.

"Terry!" I cried, terrified. I had never seen this side of Terry. How can he make things like that up in his head?

He laughed darkly and pulled my engagement ring off my finger. I went to grab it but he pushed me back on the wall, harder, this time. What was he doing? What was going on?

"But, before I...well, before you move on in life-"

"What do you mean?" I barely said the words.

He laughed again, this time tilting his head back, he looked like the evil guy in the movies. "Nobody can have you. I'm not going to give them the chance. You don't deserve to live without me."

I gasped and he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but he was too strong, "Now now, Alice. I only need you for one thing. For old times sake? And then we can get on with the...you know, messy business."

"Terry!" I cried again, "St-"

But he cut me off with another kiss, one of his hands holding my own above my head and against the wall. The other one tracing around my torso.

I felt like I might be sick.

And that was when I heard the gasp and the squeak, "Alice?"

It was the voice of a betrayed man. It was the voice of a heartbroken man. It was the voice of the only man who was the only one who I loved. The only one who was allowed to kiss me.

Terry broke the kiss and pretended to look innocent, "Danny? Alice you told me he wouldn't be here." He turned back to me, "He never turns up all the other times you come here."

I gasped and tried to slap him. He was making out I was having an affair! But he took a step back. What a-

But before my thoughts got ahead of me, I saw Danny, almost crying. I turned to him, "Danny, He's-"

"Stop." Danny said in a hoarse voice, and he held up the ring that had been thrown on the floor, "I understand."

Danny let out a low sob and I wanted to cry too. But I headed towards him. Wanting to explain. Danny took two steps backward. And then he ran away.

I collapsed on the floor in a sobbing mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV **

Terry bent down next to me, "Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

Now, there was the Terry I knew. A very drastic change from the one that I had just encountered. The one who sought the truth, the one who tried to understand you. But his mind was made up of fact- not feelings.

"I love him more than my own life." I said, and then turned to him, "Why?"

Terry grinned, "And you never want to be with anyone else?"

I shook my head. I'd never want to be with anyone else. Danny was the only one I could see with myself in ten years time. He was the only one who I could ever see myself marrying. He was the only one I wanted to be with. He was the only one I belonged with. He was the only one who I had a proper family with.

Terry stood up and had a bright smile on his face. I wondered what he was so happy about. Then I made the connection. I wanted to stop him, tell him to kill me now. Tell him not to leave me here. He had ruined my life. But I couldn't say any of that. I just couldn't because I was sobbing. Sobbing so hard that it hurt the back of my throat. Sobbing so hard my back was aching from being arched over. Sobbing so hard that the tears were choking me and I could hardly see. I reached out on the ground. Had Danny left the ring? I needed that ring. It was a part of Danny. It proved that I was going to be all his one day. I already was. I needed that ring.

But Danny had taken it.

"Well, you won't be with anyone...Guess I'll leave you to it." Terry said, and walked off, just like that.

I don't know how long I was there for, sobbing. But soon it got dark. And soon I could hear someone calling my name. I looked up and my ears opened. Was it Danny? Was he back for an explanation? We loved each other! He must be.

But it wasn't. Around the corner came Vanessa.

"Alice!" She cried and came to my side. "What's wrong? I was talking to Rowan and he'd told me you'd left, and I rang Leopards Den and Danny said you weren't there-" Vanessa stopped when she noticed she wasn't helping by mentioning Leopards Den.

I looked up at her and my eyes stung. I tried to stop crying. I really did. The tears reduced but they didn't stop. Vanessa sat beside me and waited patiently for me to answer her. To tell her what was wrong. What could I say? My own brother hated me. My ex-boyfriend had forced himself upon me. Danny, the love of my life, thought I was having an affair! Would she believe me? We weren't the best of friends. In fact, we hadn't spoke face-to-face in two years.

"Oh, Vanessa. Please, take me back there! I need to explain to Danny that-" I was cut short by my aching sobs.

Vanessa squeezed my shoulder, "You don't need to explain to me. I'll take you there."

I stood and tripped over my feet. Vanessa caught me and laughed half-heartedly. I didn't laugh. I couldn't laugh. Now was not a time for laughter. There was a possiblity that I would never be with Danny...I climbed into her truck and started sobbing again. I hadn't realised that was a possibilty until I actually thought about it. I couldn't see where we were going but I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. I could just about hear the engine over the drumming in my ears. I can't believe I was letting Vanessa see me like this. But I couldn't stop. Every now and then, Vanessa would pat my shoulder and tell me me and Danny would sort things out. We were like that. That we were supposed to be together. Everyone knew that.

Everyone but me and Danny.

Was Danny going to hang around and wait for an explanation? Didn't he love me enough for that?

Vanessa pulled up outside Leopards Den. Everything was quiet. Nobody was there. My eyes cleared for a moment. I saw that the front door was closed, something that was only ever closed at night. I saw that I could see nobody through the windows. I could see that the curtains were drawn shut. The next thing I noticed was a note on the door. After that, I saw that my suitcases were out on the veranda. Aswell as Charlotte's.

I jumped out the truck just as Vanessa switched it off and flew up the stairs. "Danny!" I cried, banging on the door. Locked. "Danny this is stupid! You've got to listen to me!" I cried.

I heard footsteps and jumped back from the door. "Danny?" I squeaked as the door opened.

But it wasn't Danny. It was Nomsa. She was holding Charlotte's hand and pulled her out onto the veranda. Charlotte protested saying things like, "I don't want to go!" But Nomsa pulled her over to me and placed her hand in mine. She looked me directly in the eyes and said, "Look after her. She is a nice girl. I do not want her turning out bad." I knew what she meant. There was the hidden message. She thought I was nice, but I was really bad. But that wasn't true! I tried to respond but the tears came forwards and flooded out like a waterfall. Nomsa crouched down to Charlotte's height and said, "I am sorry, Charlotte." She gave her one final hug, and walked away.

She's not sorry for me. She must believe Danny. She didn't wait for an explanation either.

Just as Nomsa went to walk inside. Olivia stormed past. Her eyes searched hungrily across the land. Her eyes first spotted Vanessa, and then swiftly moved on to me. "You!" She cried, stalking toward me, no matter how much Nomsa tried to pull her back. "How could you?" She hissed.

I shook my head, "I didn't. Liv, nobody is waiting for my explanation-"

"Explanation!" She laughed, "Danny saw you with his OWN eyes!"

I shook my head again, "It's not what it seems-" I started to protest.

By now, Olivia started screaming. Evan and Dupe came out and held her by the arms, and tried pulling her backwards. She screamed and kicked and protested. "No!" She screamed.

"Olivia!" Evan cried while hanging onto her, "Stop!"

But she wasn't having any of that. She screamed and cried and kicked and punched while Evan and Dupe tried to pull her away and I stood there, motionless. With Charlotte hiding behind me. Quaking in her shoes.

After a long time, Danny came out. My breath was knocked out of me and my heart skipped a few beats. My stomach whirled and I stopped crying. I felt whole again. I stared at him. Open-mouthed. Tear-streamed cheeks. Fighting to find words to say.

Danny rested one hand on Olivia's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She stopped fighting and looked at him. Dupe and Evan let go of her once she stopped fighting. "You want to know something Danny?" She hissed, and pointed at me, "I thought she was okay! I was finally getting over her! Finally getting over her! I thought she was the one who would make you feel happy like mum did. And you know what? Well, on the first day I met her, I told her, if she ever hurt you in any shape or form, that I would make her life hell! And you know what she said? She said she didn't have anything to worry about! She said she'd never want to hurt you! I guess she didn't take my threat to heart!" She turned around to me, "I WILL make your life hell!" She screamed.

"Enough!" Danny cried, clamping his hands around her arms and dragging her inside.

"Danny!" I called after him, reaching out a hand.

Olivia was dragged inside by Danny. Nomsa gave me a look. Evan looked at me in disgust, and walked inside with Nomsa. The only one who stuck around was Dupe, who simply shook his head.

"I know you didn't do it." He said quietly, "I know there must've been a reason. I know how much you love Danny."

"Thanks, Dupe." I said in barely a whisper, "I can't explain it here...not in front of Charlotte. I-I-I just want him back! I never did ANYTHING." I started sobbing again. Feeling lost.

"I know. You'll find a way, you always do." Dupe said, and then added, "Don't worry, Danny will look after Harry. You won't be seperated for long. I know it."

Harry. "My little boy." I whispered.

"You'll find a way." Dupe repeated, and then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

I was silent for some time. Just staring. Eventually I realised I wasn't going to get in today. I would have to give him some time. To think things over. Then I could explain. So then I took my bags and briefly glanced at the door. Charlotte picked her bags up, too. I grabbed the note and stuffed it in my pocket. I would read it later.

Then I realised. Where would we go?

I looked at Vanessa and she beckoned for us to go over there. Me and Charlotte did. "Come stay at Mara. I don't mind. Plus, you'll be nearer to Rowan. You two can talk. Again." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"Thankyou." I whispered in a hoarse voice. Me and Charlotte threw our bags in and climbed into the vehicle. Vanessa drove away slowly.

It wasn't like I hadn't been here before. I had been left a thousand times. But the thing is...well, the married man...I was in love with him. I was still in love with him...I had a strange sense of de ja vu here. Why? I don't know. We had only been together once...but it was perfect.

I looked back at the unsually quiet Leopards Den and prayed for a miracle. Wishing everyone would believe me like Dupe did. So I get back there, back with Danny, with my little boy too. The little boy I never even got to say goodbye to. My little boy...

_You'll find a way, you always do._ Dupe's words rang fresh in my mind.

_I have to._ My mind answered quietly...

* * *

**A/N- Uh Oh! Will Alice find a way? And what's she on about? Doesn't she love Danny? **

**Until next time!!**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny's POV**

As Dupe walked in I took one last look at Alice. I'd heard everything she'd said to Dupe. She said she didn't do it...but she wouldn't explain. Couldn't explain. part of me wanted to believe her, but I knew it was possible. Because I did it once, too.

I closed the door on Alice and turned around.

Everything was going slow motion. Dupe stared at me as I walked past him. My limbs feeling heavy. Dragging me down. He shook his head and mumbled something that was incoherent to me. Georgina and Caroline sat around the table. From the looks of it, they were arguing. Once I walked past, though. I noticed they were shouting at Olivia. I should've probably joined in the telling off, too. After all, she was literally my daughter. But I didn't, I walked straight past them. They all looked up at me. Evan turned to look at me from the fridge, Nomsa looked up from her washing basket. But I ignored them all.

I locked myself in my room.

I had some serious thinking to do.

I did it once. Just like Alice. I had been unfaithful, to my wife, Sarah. Before we'd moved here...ages before we moved here. Eleven years ago. Just like how old Charlotte is.

_She was beautiful. I was working in England. Her dark brown hair reached down to her waist, flowing gently from side to side as she walked. She had only been working here two weeks. According to everyone, she was a great vet. She'd been a vet for two years. Had trained in Scotland. I hadn't spoke to her at all. One day, though, she was asked by the front office to pass me some paperwork as she was on her way to her patients. She knocked on my door and I looked up from washing my scapel. She had big, round blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. She must've been so much younger than me...or just very, very **beautiful. **Which, she actually was. She spoke to me in an amazing chime-bell voice. A beautiful scottish accent. I had a hard time finding words. She smiled at me and passed me the paperwork. Our hands brushed, and a spark of electricity jolted down my spine. She jumped, and looked up at me, her eyes wide. Then she laughed and said, "Sorry." I shook my head and told her not to worry. I couldn't help it, but I kept the conversation flowing between us for at least another half hour. She was so amazing. Suddenly, though, she shocked me. By coming out with, "Hey, sorry to bail out on you now, but I just realised I have a dog to operate on in five minutes," She eyed the clock evilly. As if she was wishing that time would go back. That's what I was wishing. And then, she added, "I'd like to know about you. I'd like to have a friend here. Maybe we could go for a drink some night? I know your wife's gone to visit her mum, don't ask where I get this information, I have sources who tell me everything about everyone. So, anyway. I know she's gone to visit her mum, right? So you can stay out as long as you want. Friday night? You don't work saturdays, do you? Oh wait, that means tonight. Hmm. Eight alright for you? I know of a really good place, just down the road. 'The volunteer' It's called. You know it?"_

_I stared at her. What was she asking for? Surely not what I thought. She raised her eyebrows and laughed, it was a mesmerising laugh. "I don't mean it like that!" She giggled some more, "I just want a drink, someone to talk to. I haven't made a decent friend yet. You seem like a nice guy. So how 'bout it. Eh?" _

_I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Sure. Tonight, eight, yeah, I got it." _

_She grinned, "Great."_

I don't know why I agreed to meet her. I think...I think I was in love with her. I still am. She's the only one who I think I've ever truly loved. Sure, Sarah made me happy, but I didn't love her as much as this girl.

_At eight that night I turned up at the Volunteer. I wore a casual shirt and jeans, with some shoes. She only said she wanted a friend, right? I walked up to the bar and saw her. She stood wearing a pale blue jumper which hugged her figure beautifully, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, shining in the light. She wore little make-up, I guessed she was wearing some lip-gloss and mascara, but doesn't every girl? She wore small black heels and dark skinny jeans, too. She pulled off a casual outift flawlessly._

_I greeted her and she turned and smiled at me. She told me she was just ordering, and hoped I like beer. I said of course I did. What man didn't? I was surprised to find she liked it, too. She didn't seem like the type of girl who'd go for a beer. This made me like her even more. She was very surprising._

_We sat there for two hours straight, getting to know each other. By the end of those two hours, I felt like she knew everything about me. I had told her literally everything. She had told me literally everything, she said. _

_We were getting into the cab together, I slurred my street name and she laughed. I stared at her for ages and she asked what I was staring at. That smile was amazing._

_So I leaned in and kissed her._

I can't believe I did. But she responded. That kiss was amazing. No more words were needed that night.

I loved her, whoever she was.

_I woke the next day and found that a torrent of dark hair was lying in the bed next to me. I gasped and she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes flickered open slowly. Brilliant blue. She stared at me for some time. And then she changed into her clothes, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and kissed me. I responded, again. She smiled and said she was sorry. Though I didn't know what for. I told her I was sorry too. And to be honest, in that moment, I wished I was married to HER._

_And then she left._

_That was when I realised I never got her name, and I had never told her mine._

Dupe knocked on my door and called, "Danny?" Through the door. I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep. I looked at the clock beside me. It was nine in the morning, "Alice called. She's still on the line in the office. She says she can explain."

Alice can explain? I jumped up and opened the door. Dupe stood there, he seemed sincere. I guessed I should ask him anyway, "This isn't some trick, right?" I asked, and Dupe nodded.

So I strode over to the office and picked up the phone.

I stared at the phone for some time. Taking deep breaths. And then I put the phone to my ear.

"Alice."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV**

_What use am I to the world?_

I had been at Mara all of one day, and I was already causing problems.

I don't know why Vanessa had suddenly felt sorry for me. I don't know why Vanessa told me I could stay at Mara. Especially since it's caused problems between both her and Rowan. When Vanessa pulled up with me and Charlotte, bags in tow. His face turned red. Without warning, he literally exploded. He shouted and screamed in her face. I tried to calm him down but I didn't want to fight anymore. I was too weak. Rowan wouldn't listen to me anyway. He looked at me with dagger eyes and told me he was ashamed of me, just like Dad had been. Then walked off. I stood, motionless. Numb.

_Am I just A waste of space?_

Vanessa passed me and Charlotte the keys to our room. Then she headed off after Rowan, she looked angry. Last I heard from her, he had taken one of Mara vehicles and gone on a 'game drive' with the guests. That's why he couldn't talk to me.

Psh! Yeah, right.

_Without Danny, what am I?_

I loved him. So much so. He was the only person I think I have ever fallen for. The married man...I loved him. Too?

Danny has got to understand. He must do. By now. He must've slept on it. Why hadn't he called? Maybe he was waiting for me to call. Waiting for me to explain. Should I go ring him? I had seen a phone in Vanessa's office, she won't mind, will she?

I looked over at Charlotte who sat happily playing with her dolls. Oblivious to the world. Was what I thought true? Could he be the one? She had spent the whole of her life without a Dad. Thinking the Dad she had was dead. What if, I was wrong? What if it was the married man?

Pushing myself off the bed, I told Charlotte to stay where she was. "I'll only be five minutes." I told her, and went to walk out. As I walked out I heard her mutter, 'Better be going to Danny...'

_Why am I ruining everyone's lives?_

Harry...what if Danny didn't answer? What if he never gave me a chance to explain? Would Harry grow up without me, a mum? What about Charlotte? What about being a family?

I stared at the phone. I was in Vanessa's office now. The phone stared back. White, plain, my only source of saviour.

Slowly, I reached out for the phone. For about a minute, my hands trembled above the phone while I plucked up the courage to pick it up. Shaking, I grabbed it and punched Leopards Den's Number into the phone. I was scared. Most importantly if someone like Olivia answered it.

But it wasn't Olivia who answered. It was Dupe. Thank god.

"Hello?" He answered in his gruff voice. He sounded like he'd been drinking. Obviously. Dupe is always drinking.

"Dupe." I said in a small voice, "It's er, It's Alice."

"Alice!" He cried happily, "You took your time didn't you? What you want? Danny?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes." I answered, "Tell him I can explain."

"Alright. I'll get him. Glad you thought of something." He told me, and I heard him put the phone down on the desk. I heard his loud footsteps echo in his office as he marched away.

I didn't think of anything. I didn't have a plan. Not what Dupe thought, anyway. I was just going to say what came to heart.

I started chewing on my nails. How long had it been? Two, three minutes? It only takes thirty seconds to reach Danny's room. It's nine in the morning, too, about this time he usually is up and just finishing his breakfast. Well, it depends what day it is. I looked over to the calander on Vanessa's wall. Saturday.

_You don't work on Saturdays, do you_? My words echoed through my mind. I giggled half-heartedly. Oh, his face.

Another agonizing three minutes passed. I heard someone's footsteps on the phone. Too light to be Dupe's. Just right for Danny's. I pressed the phone harder on my ear. Desperate to hear his voice again. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since I had last seen him. Since I had last heard his voice. But I still missed him. I missed him like crazy. I loved him. I didn't know how I had survived so many years without seeing him.

Several deep breaths were took on the other side. I could imagine Danny, prepping himself for this. Just like I had done.

"Alice." His voice blew through the phone and my problems felt like they had suddenly all floated away. Like balloons.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

One by one.

Goodbye, Rowan.

Goodbye, Terry.

Goodbye-

"Are you there?" Danny asked.

"Yes." I spluttered, "I'm here."

"Okay."

We were silent for some time. I was trying to force courage into my system. Just say it for gods sake Alice! I told myself. Imagine all the fun times you've had...imagine this is just another conversation between you and Danny. Imagine your still together. Happy times. Remember how he used to hold you in his arms...remember the magical kisses you shared. Remember your first kiss...

"Danny, why would you believe Terry? He was going to...I was telling him to stop, he said he was going to KILL me Danny! How can you believe him?"

Danny was silent and for a second I thought that he'd hung up. But then I heard his breathing again. "What am I expected to believe, Alice?" He asked quietly, "I find you and Terry..whom, I might add, I once saw you kiss, I thought you were still in love with him...I find your engagement ring on the floor, Alice, he said all the other times you've gone there-"

"And whenever have I gone to Mara? Eh, Danny? Tell me!" I demanded, "When have I EVER been to Mara in the past two years?"

Danny went silent. He didn't answer.

"Exactly! You've been by my side every single day these past two years, Danny. Don't ruin it all. You're the only person I've ever loved. Since the first time I met you. There was nothing between...Me and Terry we...he was going to..." I started sobbing. The images coming back to my mind. The threatening of being killed. Taking my ring. The sour taste of his lips.

"Alice?" Danny said quietly, "Don't cry."

"Take me back." I whispered, "I didn't do anything. Please. Let's go back to how it used to be. Please our son...for..." Could I say the words out loud? "For your daughter?" I pleaded.

"Rosie? She's not even here." Danny said, confused.

"No...not Rosie."

"Olivia? But she hates you, Alice what are you-"

"Take me back Danny. For _our_ Daughter." I whispered. Then I asked in a stronger voice,

"Haven't you made the connection?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Have any of yous made the connection? I know one of you have ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dannys POV**

"Haven't you made the connection yet?"

Her words repeated over and over. I dropped the phone and it landed in my lap. I sat, frozen. I don't know for how long. I could hear Alice on the phone, calling my name. Someone knocked on the door and let themselves in after two minutes.

Dupe saw me and his face light up in surprise, "Oh Danny! I thought you be finished in here by now. I couldn't hear talking."

I swallowed and picked up the phone, "One second...Alice." I squeaked. I kept the phone in my hand this time.

Dupe frowned. Something about my face must've shown my shock. "You okay?" Dupe asked.

"I think I'm okay..." I replied.

"You think?" He repeated my words.

The phone was still in my hand by my ear, "Danny?" Alice said quietly.

"Are you...are you talking about Charlotte?" I asked.

"What's wrong with charlotte?" Dupe asked, trying to join in the conversation.

"So you've..." Alice cleared her throat, "You do remember?"

I blinked. "Of course. It was all I dreamed about for months. I think I fell in love instantly."

"Don't you see, Danny?" Alice said, turning back into her old self, "We were supposed to be together from the start."

"So when you told me about how your dad, well, he said he was ashamed of you. You meant...he was ashamed of you because of me?"

"Yes." Alice replied, "But, I don't hold it against you!"

Dupe stood opposite me, frowning. "What are you on about man? I thought her dad died before you two got together?"

"Is Dupe still there?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I think I need moral suport. I think I might faint."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends." I told her and then added, "Alice, how did he find out?"

Alice went quiet, "There's only so long you can go without telling anyone your pregnant." She answered in a small voice.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry-"

"Danny! Shut UP!" She giggled, "Because of you, I had Charlotte. I got to travel around Africa. And I got to meet the man who I fell in love with. I'm still with the man I love. In fact, we're engaged, but he's taken my ring which was thrown on the floor not by me but by Terry. Danny, we were supposed to be together-"

"Okay, okay." I surrendered, "I believe you! Come back...please?"

"Without a moments hesitation." She replied, "See you in five minutes."

A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth, "Bye."

I hung up on the phone and Dupe stared at me. "Start from the beginning!" he looked confused.

I shook my head and rose to my feet. "You'll find out when everyone else does Dupe, when Alice comes back home."

Dupe smiled. He looked happy, so was I!

But how was I going to explain to everyone that Charlotte was my daughter? Did that mean telling them I had cheated on Sarah, with Alice? Uh-Oh. I was not going to be in Caroline's good books after this.

"Dupe?" I said as he was walking out the door. He turned back to me and raised his eyebrows. "I think...your fiancee is going to kill me by the end of today."

Dupe frowned and shut the door behind him. "And why would you say that?"

I stood still for a minute. I was going to have to tell everyone anyway. Dupe was my best friend. I had to tell him. I needed his advice. He had gone through so much in his years that surely he could give me some advice? So I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to tell him my darkest secret.

"Eleven years ago I fell in love." I told him. "And because of that, I ended up with a daughter."

Dupe smiled, "I know, you fell in love with Sarah blah blah blah. Are you forgetting about Evan?" He teased.

I shook my head. "No, Dupe. Eleven years ago I fell in love with a woman I call Alice Collins. And gained a daughter called Charlotte."

Dupe's mouth hung open.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm? :) How many of you had figured it out, eh? That Danny was the father of Charlotte? xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice's POV**

"Charlotte, you've got to say a big thank you to Danny for letting us come back you know." I told her as we drove up outside Leopards Den.

"I know, I know, I know! That's like..the third time you have told me!" She moaned.

I smiled. "Just checking."

Sand rose around us as I drove up the path. Charlotte grinned as she saw Nomsa out on the Veranda. Nomsa smiled back, but when she saw me she gave me a questioning glance. I simply smiled. Dupe and Danny walked out the front door at the same time and I stopped the car instantly. Danny grinned and had my ring his his hand. Dupe smiled nervously. I wondered why, but to be honest, I couldn't have cared less. I jumped out the truck and ran into Danny's arms. A smile glued to my face. Danny held me close and I inhaled his lovely scent. Danny stroked my hair and whispered, "It's like you never left."

I laughed and pulled away, "Only one thing missing!" I told him.

He smiled, "Which would be, this, right?" He held up my ring at the same time I held up my left hand.

I nodded, beaming. Danny slid the amazing ring up my marriage finger. I stared at it for some time. The tears gathering in my eyes. Happy tears. I looked up at Danny and he looked down at me. We shared an amazing, magical kiss. I didn't care who was looking. After, Danny said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. He's a sick, twisted man...You know what? Lets just forget it." I grinned at him.

Charlotte tugged on my sleeve and I looked down at her, she smiled and looked up at Danny, "Thank you for letting us come back, Danny."

Danny replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked up at Dupe then, and Dupe looked back with...confused eyes? Guarded eyes? Suddenly my mind answered my question. Danny must've told Dupe. I shot a look at Danny. Then I looked down at Charlotte. This moment was getting very uncomfortable.

"Charlotte...why don't you go tell everyone we're back-"

"No." Danny said firmly, giving Dupe a pleading look and taking my hand, "Lets all tell them together."

"Tell them...?" My line trailed off and I nodded at Charlotte.

"Yes."

"Are you sure Danny? If this might cause problems-"

"No, Alice. Whatever happens, through it all, I'll be fine. Because I have you." He kissed me quickly and pulled me and Charlotte inside Leopards Den.

I looked over my shoulder and Dupe looked at me with ashamed eyes. I couldn't believe it. The man who I thought would understand, didn't. He took our bags and pulled them along, walking behind us. I turned back around and looked at Danny. His face was set in determination. He strode effotlessly into the kitchen and I was amazed at how he was willing to ruin his friendships with everyone else for me and Charlotte.

When we walked into the kitchen, I saw Olivia sitting boredly going through a magazine. Georgina was bustling about with Caroline, putting mugs away and cutlery etc..Nomsa walked past us and placed the washing basket on the table. Dupe walked past me, Danny and Charlotte and placed our bags outside me and Danny's room. "Thanks, Dupe." I told him. He looked up at me and shook his head and then looked at Caroline.

Olivia's head snapped up when she heard my voice. Caroline and Georgina turned, and watched her. Olivia watched me. Dupe watched Caroline. Danny shifted his weight to his other foot.

"I never thought you were an idiot, Danny." Olivia said, slightly hurt, "Don't you think at ALL?"

Danny cleared his throat, "If you'd let me speak."

Olivia shut up and stared at me with slits for eyes. Caroline, Georgina, Nomsa and Dupe looked at Danny. Evan walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see me there. "Alice?" he asked, in a confused voice more than an angry one.

Though he was soon to be angry.

Evan sat down beside Olivia, she didn't even spare a glance at him. She kept her eyes on me. Danny squeezed my hand in reassurance and smiled at me. I smiled, timidly, back and he turned his attention back to everyone. He started to explain.

"Me and Alice...we're engaged again. Her and Charlotte are back. And erm...well, basically, I was wrong about what I saw. Alice explained everything, and Terry he's just a sick..." He shook his head, "Okay, now is not the time to start insulting people. Especially since...well, me and Alice have some more news for you."

"She's not pregnant again, is she? I bet that's why you got back together." Olivia asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I think two children is enough for us two...plus you and evan, and Olivia...I don't think we're planning on having our third kid at my age, anyway."

"Second." Evan corrected.

"Um, no...see...I uh..." Danny scratched the back of his head, the room suddenly had an awkward feeling to it.

"You don't have to do this, Danny. At least think this through." I said quietly, but I knew everyone had heard.

Danny shook his head, "I want them to know. They should all know..."

Caroline joined in, "Know what, Danny? What are you talking about ever so mysteriously?"

Dupe took a step into the kitchen, away from the shadows of the hallway. "Charlotte's his child." He stated.

I looked up at Danny, startled. Danny seemed perfectly relaxed. Danny looked down at me and smiled and then whispered in my ear, "I sort-of asked him to do that. It'll be better for Caroline."

I nodded slightly, "Okay." I whispered as Danny straghtened back up.

I took in everyone's faces one by one. Dupe's was calm and relaxed. His eyes seemed to have that twinkle in them now that he'd got telling everyone over and done with. Evan was...neutral. He stared at Danny confused though. Olivia had gone pale white. She looked betrayed, hurt, lost. She glared at Danny, and I swear, honest to god, I saw her wipe away a couple of her tears. Caroline froze mid-air with the mug in her hand that she had been putting away. Georgina watched her. Nomsa watched everyone. Seeming oddly calm. Charlotte looked up at me, confused, and mouthed 'Is Danny my dad?' I nodded. Her mouth went into a 'O' shape and she looked at the ground and frowned.

"How is that possible? You only met each other when Alice came here for that job! For gods sake Danny, Charlotte is eleven you were with Sarah then! You would've been in England then!" Caroline exclaimed.

Danny stayed silent.

Caroline turned to me, "How long have you lived in Africa?"

"Little under eleven years." I answered.

"Where were you living before that?"

I averted my eyes, "Partly scotland, only to visit my dad and brother. Most of the time I was England working as a vet..."

Caroline continued with her questioning, "Where did you work in England?"

Something inside me sparked to just get it over and done with. "Look, Caroline, I know what you're getting at. For two weeks I worked where Danny worked. Me and Danny got talking... and, he seemed like a real nice guy. Compared to the other slobs who worked there. We went for a drink, as friends, I wanted to know more about him. I wanted a friend there. And, and I don't know! It just happened. We were drunk. One night. That's all. I...I quit the job after because I knew about Sarah and I felt extremely guilty. I never saw Danny again. I didn't even catch his name that night. And when I met him again...I didn't even know! I was that drunk that I can't remember his face...that clearly. But, thinking about it, he does look like what he looks like. And well, earlier I peiced the two places together that have been annoying me ever since I re-met Danny."

Caroline dropped the mug she was holding. "Is this true, Danny?" She looked at Danny and he nodded.

"Caroline, you can't go back on the past," Danny started, and looked at Charlotte, "And even if you could, I wouldn't. I wouldn't have things any different than how they are now."

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me appreciatively.

"I see." She said, and then, "Well, what are you all standing around for? Go unpack."

Danny broke out into a smile, "Seriously?"

Caroline turned to me, "Harry missed you. He's only, what? Eight months?"

"Seven." I corrected her.

"You were only gone a day, as well. He sensed something was wrong." She looked down at Charlotte. I had thought she would've hated me, Danny and Charlotte because of what happened. But she looked at Charlotte with love. "I'm sure Harry missed his big sister, too."

Charlotte grinned, and looked up at Danny. "Can I go see Harry, Dad?" She asked.

Danny blinked twice and I smiled happily. It took two seconds for Danny to recover. "Sure." He said, and Charlotte towed Me and Danny to see Harry.

Danny was stopped by Evan and Olivia. Danny let go of my hand as Olivia and Evan stood and I was dragged along by Charlotte. "Charlie, wait for Danny." I told her.

Danny shook his head, "No, It's okay. Go ahead."

I looked back at him and went to protest but he had this look of plead in his eyes that made me not want to argue.

Charlotte dragged me over to Harry's cot and we looked in. Harry looked up and saw Charlotte. His eyes bugged wide and he grinned. I was shocked, but smiled. I reached down gently and picked him up. His blue eyes stared at me, round, perfect, big blue eyes. His little button nose bunched up as he smiled and he had little dimples on his cheeks. I heard the door open and turned and expected to see Danny. It was Dupe.

I passed Harry to Charlotte, "Here, Charlie. He missed you."

Charlotte cradled him in her arms and I walked out the room, Dupe followed. We stood in the hallway in silence.

"Are you ashamed of me Dupe?" I asked.

Dupe shook his head, "No, I just..can't believe you two met before. I'm not ashamed. Confused. I'm happy for you two, Danny loves kids, and now he's got another daughter. I'm glad you two figured it out. I'm glad you're back, too. Danny spent the whole day in his room. I was scared, in case you didn't get back together. Because...I know he would've been a mess."

My words caught in my throat and it took me some time to get them out, "Good. I was scared you wouldn't understand. You're...like a dad to me Dupe."

Dupe smiled his one-dimple smile. His blue eyes alight, "Good, because you're like a daughter to me, Alice. The daughter I was never blessed with."

Tears clouded in my eyes, "You silly old man." I said softly, as we hugged.

Dupe laughed in my ear. "Yeah, I guess I am."

We pulled away and I turned to see Danny walking toward us. A smile broke across my face automatically. I was amazed at Danny. I don't think I could've done what he'd just done.

"What did they say?" I immediately asked once he came to my side and one of his arms snaked around my waist.

"They feel betrayed, I guess. Olivia is going back to England...Evan said he's going to say."

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

Dupe walked away and over Danny's shoulder I saw him give a small smile to me. I smiled back and rest my head on danny's chest.

"It doesn't matter, like I said, I'll get through it, because I've got you."

I smiled, "You soppy man."

"That must be why you love me."

I looked up at him. "One year." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"One year. In one year I want to get married. In one year, Olivia will have wrapped her head around things, in one year, Rosie should be back. In one year, Harry will be just about Old enough to behave at a wedding."

Danny smiled, "You're amazing."

"So is that a yes then? We can get married in one year?"

"Whatever you want, Alice. Just so long as you know I love you."

"I love you too." I replied tenderly.

Danny kissed me, and I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**A/N - Aww, Danice 3 hahah! Next chapter might be up later...or tommorrow. It depends. My head hurts and my dinners soon. I've been writing literally all day. But it IS the last chapter this next one...so I guess...hmm.**

**The next chapter is going to be set in one years time, their wedding.**

**Just so you know xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's POV**

**_One Year Later - The wedding._**

I stared at myself in the mirror and took a deep, calming breath. It's just nerves, I told myself, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just getting Married.

Something I had never done before. And this was the third time for Danny.

I smoothed down my dress and told myself to stop getting myself into a mess. I looked back up into the mirror and smiled. This was my wedding day. It was going to be perfect. No matter what. Danny was there, and that was all that mattered.

"You look amazing." Rosie said behind me.

I turned around. "Thanks." I smiled.

Rosie and Charlotte were both my two bridesmaids. They both wore identical pale yellow dresses that flowed gently down, just above their knees. Charlotte loved the skirt and kept spinning to watch it swish. As she spun, she looked like a graceful dancer. Rosie laughed at her. Their hair was pulled up in little buns, with flowers decorating around the hairband- Georgina's idea. They both looked beautiful. Even rosie, who had her four-month-gone bump jutting out of her stomach. I once again smiled.

"You know, Danny doesn't blame you." Rosie said, coming to my side and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "I know. But I do." I looked over at Charlotte. Who was now twelve. Her red rosy cheeks flustered from spinning around so much. Her brown hair shining beautifully in the light. Her features were now becoming more defined. She was even starting to look more and more like Danny everyday. Whereas, Harry looked like me. It was odd to think that my beautiful little girl was the main problem in this family. But it was my fault Caroline had abandoned Dupe and flown back to England with Olivia - to escape the wedding. To escape the fact that her daughters husband, had cheated on her daughter once. With the woman he was now marrying 12 years later.

"I don't think Caroline would've been here anyway, I mean, she's still trying to cope with the death of her daughter. It's hard for her. Don't blame yourself." Rosie comforted me. "And well...you know how Olivia can be."

I pushed a fake smile to my face, "I know! I know!" I said, raising my hands in a surrendering way, palm faced forwards.

"Alice, it's not your fault."

Hmm, fake smile didn't go to well then.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my wedding day. Let's stop dwelling in the past." I said, more to myself than Rosie.

Charlotte looked up at me, "I can't believe your finally marrying Dad. It feels like I've been waiting forever to be bridesmaid."

Charlotte was growing into a very amazing young girl. She had an amazing relationship with Danny - something I had expected. Charlotte was very bright, and top of the class in school. She had a knack for music, and dancing, especially dancing, she was constantly dancing. For her thirteenth birthday we had promised her a guitar. Which is something I have no idea how we're going to manage to buy. We were doing okay in money, but the wedding had just about scraped all our savings out. Not that it had cost much; we wanted to keep it small and simple. But still, these things cost a lot.

I smiled at her, "I can't believe it, either."

Charlotte grinned. "You look fabulous, by the way mum."

I opened my arms up and she walked into them. She was the most affectionate girl I had ever met, and she was nearly thirteen!

"You look beautiful, darling." I told her, and then looked up at Rosie, "So do you!"

Rosie laughed, "Are you kidding? I'm four months pregnant, and look like a balloon!"

I smiled, "You look amazing, and that's final." I stated, Rosie blushed.

Rosie looked at the clock on the wall, "We better get going in a minute." She told me.

"Hmm, I wonder if Danny'll mind if I don't turn up." I said.

Rosie looked at me with alarmed eyes. "What!" She cried.

I laughed, "Your face! I was just kidding! If anything, he'd probably be the one who bails out."

Rosie shook her head, the smile still playing on her lips, "No, not very likely. I don't think there's anything the world he wants more than marrying you."

I smiled timidly. I hope so. He had literally given up his step-daughter, Olivia, for me and Charlotte. And in the process, he and Evan hardly spoke anymore; his step-son that he was once so close with. So close with, that he had actually 'kidnapped' him so he could stay in Africa. I hoped, if Danny was willing enough to do all that, that he would be glad that we were getting married.

"Charlotte!" Georgina's head poked around the corner, "Come here quickly! I need your help with putting a couple of the chairs out."

"Okay!" Charlotte replied, her usual and helpful self.

Charlotte skipped around the corner with Georgina. Rosie watched her go with love in her eyes, "You know, I never thought I'd have a brother or sister that was actually related to me by blood. And now I have both!" She laughed.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked quietly, "I mean, I know there's a massive age gap between you and Harry but-"

"Alice! Alice! What is wrong with you? You don't usually worry like this!" Rosie stopped me from my worrying, "It's a good thing! I've always wanted my own little brother or sister. I mean, Evan's great. But Olivia...not so great. Besides, they're not REALLY related to me. I love Charlotte, and Harry is...amazing."

I took a deep breath, "Sorry, nerves again." I told her.

She grinned "You know, if you think about it, you're going to be a Nan."

"Oh, don't!" I replied, smacking her playfully on the arm, "You make me feel old!" I laughed.

She giggled, "Okay, I won't mention it."

My mind thought about it for some time, though. "And my little baby boy is going to be an uncle. At two years old! And Charlotte and aunt, at twelve!"

Rosie just shook her head, "Right, now that's out of the way, let's focus on YOU."

I rolled my eyes, "What's there to focus on? All I have to do is remember to not trip up, remember to say my vows, try and avoid crying, because this make-up isn't waterproof, and get married! Not much, eh?" I giggled.

Rosie smiled but added seriously, "It's amazing though. The feeling you get."

I smiled, "I never thought I'd be getting advice about marriage off my own daughter!"

Rosie shook her head, "I never thought I'd be giving marriage advice to my mother!"

Tears threatened my eyes. "Thanks, Rosie." I mumbled, my voice see-through, "That means a lot to me. I never thought you felt that way."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Now you know I do." When she pulled away she told me, "Hey! Remember, you've got to avoid crying!"

"Oh, right, sorry." I dabbed at my eyes with a tissue I grabbed from the side. Once most of the tears had dissapeared, I threw the tissue in a nearby bin. I took a deep breath and asked Rosie, "how long d'you reckon Charlotte'll be?"

Rosie frowned, "I don't know. All I know is that we have to get going, right now! Stay here, I'll go fetch her!"

Rosie walked off in the direction that Charlotte had wandered off in. I smiled. We didn't have to leave until the time that the wedding was supposed to start. The wedding was being held on Leopards Den property, down by the watering hole. Slightly like Rosie's had been. I was glad that we were holding it here. This was home. The reception was going to be held at Fatani's bar- something he'd only just recently bought. Fatani was allowing us to hold the reception there for free, because we were friends. I think it was more to do with the reputation he'd get from holding a wedding reception.

I looked at the view from the veranda. My giraffe grazed around the fountain, his favourite place. The sun was halfway across the sky, a signal of the time. Oh my god, Alice, you're getting married in two minutes! Literally! I told myself. I grinned. All nerves floated away as my mind went after other things, like Danny. I could imagine him now, waiting for me. At that precise moment, I can tell you that I was very tempted to steal the car and drive to the watering hole and fling myself into Danny's arms. I suddenly couldn't wait. Where was Charlotte? Where was Rosie? Where was Dupe?

Dupe was going to give me away. I thought of him as a father figure, so I persuaded him that he had to give me away before Danny got to him to ask him to be his best man. In a way, I had done that so Danny would have to ask Evan. I hoped it would help their relationship more. Make them closer. It had sort-of worked. They spoke more than before, but they weren't _close _close. I sighed. It wasn't all my fault that me and Danny had met before. It wasn't my fault that we had fallen in love the moment that we first saw each other. But, I agree, it is partially my fault that he betrayed Sarah and ended up with Charlotte. Not that Danny thought of it that way. He told me he loved having Charlotte as a daughter. So I was glad. I was so glad that he had made the connection. I didn't want to explain it all over the phone. It wouldve been worse if he had been so drunk that he didn't even remember- how awkward would that have been!

"Ah, Alice. You look beautiful." I heard Dupe's voice behind me and spun around from my daydreams, then smiled.

Dupe was dressed unsually smart for the occasion. His bush hat off, his hair gelled backwards. He wore a brown suit - The same he'd worn when he thought Caroline was returning from England.

There was a pang inside of me - Caroline wasn't here to see him. They weren't going to get married like they had planned. Because, to be honest, I don't think Caroline could stand the sight of either me or Danny anymore, no matter how much she said it was because she was still grieving for Sarah. Whereas Dupe thinks of me as a daughter- and Danny's his best friend. He pretended he didn't miss her, claimed that he didn't need her in his life. That he had all the family he needed, right here, at Leopards Den. But I could tell he was missing her. His eyes gave it all away. He loved Caroline, and there was no other way to say it.

"I'm sorry Dupe." I blurted out without realising.

Dupe frowned, "About?"

Nobody had spoke to Dupe about Caroline ever since she left. We only spoke of her if he brought her up. That was when he was drunk. Mouthing off, saying all sorts, that we all knew wasn't true. A tear threatened my eye and I wiped it away quickly. It was my fault. I had driven Caroline away from Dupe. All my fault.

"About Caroline, I drove her away because of Charlotte. And- And, I'm so sorry Dupe and-"

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about!" Dupe laughed, "It's not your fault,_ she_ chose to go. I don't need her anyway." Dupe waved his hand in the air and took a step towards me, "It's your wedding day Alice! Don't worry! Be happy.." He started singing the song he always sung when he was drunk, but it was drowned out by the sound of my laughter.

Charlotte and Rosie came around the corner and found us. "Come on! Otherwise we'll be late!"

Dupe looked back at me "Are you ready, Alice?"

I grinned like a maniac, "I can't wait."

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Evan stood beside me, my best man. Who'd think it? My step-son- my best man.

Everyone else was sat on the chairs that had been laid out in the shade of the trees by the water hole. Georgina, Nomsa and Harry at the front. With an empty seat beside them. Which was supposed to be Caroline's. I grimaced. Caroline had acted like she hadn't minded about the whole Charlotte-being-my-daughter-thing. But when Alice wasn't around, she'd lashed out at me. That was when she upped and left, called off the engagement with Dupe, who'd taken my side, and jetted off to England. Closely followed by Olivia. Who didn't utter one word to me besides 'Bye' when she left. My step-daughter...Olivia...gone. Her seat empty too. Alice had told me to leave some spare, just in case they'd come back. I think she was trying to make me feel better. She felt guilty for what had happened. Which was stupid.

Behind them, was Fatani who sat with his newest employee, Buhkle, ***A/N- I had no idea how you spell that, Lol.* **and her son, Kashelay ***A/N: Ditto with him :)***. Fatani and Buhkle smiled at me when they saw me looking and I smiled back. They seemed like a happy couple. Sat behind them was Vanessa. Alice had invited her. She and Vanessa had been getting along lately, and also, I think she invited her to rub it in Rowan's face. Her brother who wanted nothing to do with her. I sighed. Alice had had a tough life.

There were also a few chairs for where Rosie, Charlotte - Her bridesmaids, and Dupe would sit. The...'father' figure. The thought made me chuckle. Alice was full of surprises. Seriously- Dupe!

Our song started and I automatically stood up straighter. I saw her now. Alice. Walking towards me down the aisle with Dupe on her arms. She was just...wow.

Alice wore a dress that was similar to her bridemaids, Rosie and Charlotte. But hers was pale white; which, I might add, contrasted perfectly with her slightly tanned skin. It swished as she gracefully made her way down the aisle. It hugged her figure perfectly, and had no sleeves, also V neck, which I appreciated greatly. On the straps, it was white lace, which was very different. She pulled it off; just like always. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight, and she was grinning. That smile- it made me weak to my knees. I grinned and forgot to breathe. Her eyes were outlined in a thick layer of mascara which made them shine even more. Her lips were covered in a natural-looking lip gloss. Which was the same amount of make-up she wore when we went for that drink. Her dark hair gently swayed from side to side as she glided along. She wore it down, curled. Which I had never seen before. Her fringe was pinned back with a white and pink small flower clip.

All in all, there were no words to explain how gorgeous she looked.

Dupe took Alice's hand and passed it to me. I took hold of her hand gratefully. The electric shocks buzzing through me. Dupe winked, and then and went and sat in his place. Alice stood in front of me, and before the vicar started, I whispered, "You look...wow, Alice. You look beautiful."

And that was just one of the things she done that amazed me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The vicar declared. "You may now kiss the bride!"

I grinned. Oh my god. I was Alice Trevanion.

Danny gently kissed my lips and I threw my arms around him, pressing myself tighter to him. Dupe laughed, and shouted, "Get a room!" Which made me laugh and I pulled away from our embrace, breathless. I stared up at Danny. His soft green eyes stood out because of his traditional dark black suit. But he shone to me anyway.

We all ventured to Fatani's bar and I saw the massive cake Georgina had made for us. My eyes widened, "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I know." Danny muttered.

I let go of Harry's hand, whom had been clinging to me ever we'd left Leopards Den. And he, in his two year old splendour, ran straight to the cake and dipped his finger in the icing. "Oit, cheeky!" I called after him, but let him get on with it. This night was supposed to be full of fun. Why not let him has his?

"Harry!" Charlotte chuckled, she loved having Harry as her little brother, and ran to pick him up. In the end they ended up stuffing icing in each others faces.

Danny watched them with me and I leaned my head on his chest. I could feel Danny laughing, as well as hear him. "That's going to be hard to get out of their clothes."

I studied Harry, his long brown hair just about reaching down to his bright blue eyes. He had icing all over him. Around his mouth, on his cute little suit, even in his HAIR. Oh god! I thought. Then I looked at Charlotte who was being attacked by Harry and his sticky icing fingers. "Eww!" She protested, and giggled.

"Oh well."

I looked up at Danny and looked down at me, "I'm sorry Olivia didn't come today."

Danny shrugged, "It matter, as long as your here, then I'm happy. You know why?"

I giggled, "Because nobody else can put up with you?"

"No," he diasgreed, "because I love you."

And then, he leaned down and kissed me. That moment made me glad we were together...

Forever.

* * *

A/N: Aww! The end :)


End file.
